As known, a scroll compressor comprises:                a fixed scroll member comprising a fixed end plate and a fixed spiral wrap provided on one face of the fixed end plate,        an orbiting scroll member comprising an orbiting end plate and an orbiting spiral wrap provided on one face of the orbiting end plate, the fixed spiral wrap and the orbiting spiral wrap forming a plurality of compression chambers,        a support frame, also named crankcase, on which is slidably mounted the orbiting end plate of the orbiting scroll member,        an Oldham coupling provided between the orbiting scroll member and the support frame, and configured to prevent rotation of the orbiting scroll member with respect to the support frame, the Oldham coupling being slidably mounted with respect to the support frame along a first displacement direction,        a drive shaft adapted for driving the orbiting scroll member in an orbital movement, and        an electric motor for driving in rotation the drive shaft about a rotation axis.        
In order to reduce the compressor vibrations generated by the reciprocating translation movement of the Oldham coupling along the first displacement direction, the scroll compressor further comprises a rotating counterweight attached to the drive shaft.
However, the unbalance induced by the reciprocating translation movement of the Oldham coupling cannot be perfectly compensated thanks to a rotating counterweight, which leads to the presence of a residual unbalance, and thus of residual compressor vibrations. Such residual compressor vibrations may cause a damage of some parts of the scroll compressor, and may detract the efficiency of the scroll compressor.